fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Doggy The Dog (Super Smash Flash OC)
Doggy The Dog is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash OC. He is so far the only character who isn't a human instead he is a Animatronic dog with a chainsaw hand. His appearance is based off of how he looks in Five Night's at Freddy's 2 instead of his original look from Five Night's at Freddy's 1. Attributes Doggy has good reach in the majority of his attacks. His neutral air, forward tilt and down tilt are excellent tools for spacing. Doggy has good mobility with having the fastest dashing speed in the Game and having good air speed. Doggy has a projectile for some of his moves, using Bonnie and Chica for his projectile move called "Jumpscare", Which he can summon Bonnie or Chica as they run to a player and scream in there face. Doggy has KO moves in his forward smash, up smash, neutral air, back air, up air and forward tilt which makes him a fierce character against characters in a good match-up. He can chain grab big characters and fast fallers with his up throw, he can chain grab certain characters at low percentages with his forward throw and can chain grab certain characters with his down throw. He has meteor smashes in his down air, down smash and ariel Cover Shield. His Side Special Chainsaw Thrust follows up good combo attacks if he makes contact to an opponent fall and fast low short hop contributes to a quick SHFFL. Doggy has good approach options with his good mobility, good reach in his attacks and SHFFL aerials. However, Doggy's weight, falling speed and size makes him susceptible to combos, chain grabs and zero-to-death combos. Doggy's recovery Chainsaw Tornado may be good, however it cannot go vertically at all, once after the move or trying to come back on stage, Doggy will be in a helpless statement, since his recovery is almost as bad as Little Mac's in SSB4. Doggy is likely abit weak in some cases but Doggy's main problem is his attacks. Most of his attacks are slow and easy to avoid which can be problem when he is trying to KO his opponents. His Up Smash may be a good killing move but It need to stay fresh on opponents who are at over 100% percentages. Doggy's Cover Shield is also some problem, it only lasts about 2 seconds and a counter attack can only last for about 5-6 seconds. Moveset Ground Attacks *Standard Attack: Punches with his left endoskeleton hand. 3% *Standard Attack 2: Knees them on the gut. 3% *Standard Attack 3: Does a series of hits with his chainsaw. 1% per hit *Standard Attack 4: Finishes it with a uppercut with his chainsaw. 5% *Side Tilt: Slashes from up to down in front of him. 12% *Side Smash: Thrusts his chainsaw forward while it's rumbling. 27% fully charged, 15% uncharged. *Up Tilt: Slashes above him in a arc. 9% *Up Smash: Thrusts his chainsaw upwards, while it makes a series of combos then knockback. 33% fully charged, 22% uncharged. *Down Tilt: Goes in a crouch position and uses his chainsaw to move himself forward and slashes in front of him. 9% *Down Smash: Spins in place in a 360 with long ending lag with his chainsaw making damage. 22% fully charged, 15% uncharged. *Dash Attack: The Bite of 87, Uses his teeth to bite opponents on the head. Ariel Attacks *Neutral Ariel: Does a Sex Kick. 8% *Forward Ariel: Thrusts his Chainsaw forward while drilling forward. All hits make 3% making a total of 12% *Back Ariel: Turns around and slashes horizontally behind himself. 12% *Up Ariel: Same as his Up smash but in the air. 13% *Down Ariel: Slashes below himself while flipping forwards, forming an arc below him. If he hits a foe, Doggy bounces up slightly. 10% Grabs and Throws *Grab: Doggy grabs with his exoskeleton hand. *Pummel: Pummels them with his chainsaw. 4% *Forward Throw: Smacks them forward with his chainsaw hand. 7% *Back Throw: Spins twice and throws the opponent backwards. 8% *Up Throw: Throws them up, similar to marth's up throw. 5% *Down Throw: Throws them down and stabs the chainsaw in there spine as it rumbles through them. good for follow up chain grabs. 15% Other *Ledge Attack: Slams the chainsaw down on the ground. 8% *100% Ledge Attack: Same as his Ledge Attack. 8% *Floor Attack: Gets back up and slashes both sides. Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: A Camera gets pulled down with a message saying "It's Me" as Doggy appears behind it. *Taunts: **Standard: Rumbles his chainsaw. **Side: Gets out a pic of Toy Chica and Looks at it in Embarrassment then puts it away **Down: Lays on the floor dismantled but comes back to life. *Idle poses: ** Looks both ways in fight ** Charges up his chainsaw *Fanfare: Fanfare of The Living Tombstone's "Five Night's at Freddy's" *Wins: Teleports out with the "IT'S ME" message *Loses: Lays on the floor dismantled, similar to his Down Taunt. In competitive play Tier placement history Artwork Doggy_Main.png|Doggy's current pixel art render Trivia External Links *Super-Baxter's DeviantART Page Category:Super Smash Flash OC